Cold Hearted
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: After causing a accident at her old school, Elsa is forced to transfer to Arendelle Prep, where she meets the rebellious Jack Frost. Even when cautioned to stay away from him, Elsa can't help but wonder, why is he so cold hearted? Jelsa
1. New School, New Start

A/N: So, this is my first Jelsa fanfic, so, if I mess up on something, please let me know! Also, Anna and Elsa aren't sisters. Anyways, enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I straighten my blue tank top and double check my appearance in the mirror for the millionth time. The first day of school is always the hardest, especially when you know nobody there. I re-braid my bleach blond hair, making sure there are no loose strands. I'm not usually like this, but today I'm a nervousabout wreak. After how badly things went down at my last school, I have the right to be nervous.

"Elsa! Hurry up! We're supported to be their already!" My mom calls upstairs, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Coming!" I shout back, pulling myself away from my mirror. I grab my sky blue bag and fling my bedroom door open, running down the wooden stairs.

"Finally! No time for breakfast, just...um...take this granola bar." Mom rushes, shoving the granola bar in my face. Another morning having to swallow disgusting processed food...yay. I sigh and take the granola bar, hurridly forcing it down my mouth. Ew.

"Cant I just...drive myself?" I mummble hesitantly. Mom shoots me a glare, warning me not to say another word. I'm probably the only seventeen year old girl who's overprotective parents dont let her drive, anywhere. And now that the, um...incident, I doubt I will ever be able to drive again.

"Just get in the car." She snapps, opening the garage door. I sigh once more and get in the white Toyota, stomach churning. Mom gets in the car, not checking her makeup or seeing if her sister texted her about whatever drama Aunt Diane has going on. She backs out of the driveway and speeds off towards my certain doom.

...

The car ride is silent, with the exception of 'Blank Space' playing on the radio. It seems like seconds before we finally arrive at Arendelle Preparatory High School. God even the name sounds stuck up. My stomach churns yet again as I hop out of my Mom's car. Students I've never seen before walk in sync with their friends, talking and laughing like they do in the movies. And here I am trying to make my way through the mob of students with my mom. Great way to start off the school year.

Once we finally reach the big oak doors, I speak the first words since this morning.

"You know I could have found my way to the front doors just fine Mom." I pipe up, trying not to hurt her fragile feelings. She turns to me and manages to smile just a bit.

"Your right Elsa, you should go in alone. It's just, your my only daughter and I want what's best for you, you know?" I nod slightly, secretly wishing that she would just leave before she embarrasses me on my first day, again. Mom seals me in a tight hug before saying her goodbyes and rushing back to the car to make her meeting on time. Once my overprotective mother is out of sight, I take a deep breath, and open the doors.

...

I'm greeted by an overly happy teenage girl as soon as I enter the front office. Her auburn hair is pulled up into some kind of braid tied into a bun, her green tee shirt covered by a jean jacket with matching jeans. Her brown leather boots click on the hard tile floor as she rushes towards me.

"Hi! I'm Anna! You must be Elsa, I'm so excited to meet you!" Anna smiles sweetly at me. I give her a small smile back, trying not to look to nervous.

"Um, hi. Are you like some kind of welcoming comity or something?" I question, hoping the answer is no.

"Nah, I'm just here to show you around the school and help you out with stuff like your schedule and locker number and combo." She says, handing me a stack of papers.

"What's all this stuff?" I ask, staring at the papers quizzically.

"Just everything you need to know Arendelle Prep like the back of your hand!" Anna repiles, still as preppy as ever. I nod slightly as a ringing sound fills my ears, the school bell. "Oh! I guess we should get going then, come on!" She grabs my wrist, guiding me through the crowded hallway.

"Um, do I need to talk to the principal or someone!?" I call out over the other voices that fill the dark wood hallways.

"Nah, Principal North is pretty busy right now, with the freshman class trip coming up." Anna shouts back, looking straight ahead. I'm about to ask her about where the hell we are even going when a boy crashes into me.

"Watch it!" He glares, his icey blue eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Acually, I'm pretty sure you bumped into me." I reply, practically mumbling the words. It's on my first day and I'm already on some guy's bad side. He pushes his practically white hair out of his eyes and curses under his breath, pulling his blue hood up over his head.

"Whatever." He says, running off. I hear my name being called by, guess who, Anna and realise that I lost her in the sea of people. Finally, she pushes her way towards me.

"Thought I lost you there for a second! Come on, we can't be late for Mr. Moon's class!" She says, grabing my wrist once more and pulling me towards a door numbered 1028 at the end of the hall. "You okay, you look a little pale?" Anna asks as we reach the door. I take one last deep breath and plaster on a fake smile, nodding politely.

"Yea, I don't get that much sun." I lie through my teeth. Anna, thank God, buys it and opens the door.

...

"Settle down class!" Mr. Moon calls out to the three rows of students, all talking among themselves. The loud chatter turns into hushed whispers as a few pairs of eyes land on me. I shift uncomftroablby, I'm not that good in standing in the front of any class. "If some of you slower ones didn't notice, we have a new student joining us today. Elsa, would you like to tell us about yourself?" Mr. Moon smiles at me. He seems like an okay teacher.

Mr. Moon can't be older than sixty years old, with his balding moon shaped head and grey rimmed spectiacals practically hanging off his nose. His tan blazer is old looking and worn, same goes for his jeans. As I analyse my teacher's appearance, I realise the whole class is staring at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Uh, I'm Elsa..." I trail off, hoping Mr. Moon will let me sit down soon. A few girls in the middle row snicker, whispering to one other. The popular bitches. Before I can say anything else, the door burst open, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Frost, what's your excuse for being late this _time_?" Mr. Moon raises an eyebrow. Itse's the boy who knocked me over in the hallway, his hood still covering his face.

"I'm already serving a detention from Mrs. Gonzales, so I figured why not make it a double detention?" The guy says sarcastlicly, causing a few other guys to laugh, but not many.

"I see," Mr. Moon sighs, "Just sit down Jack. Elsa, so you have anything else to tell us about yourself?" I shake my head, not wanting to speak. "Alright then, I guess you can sit in the back by Jack." He says, pointing towrads the last empty seat in the third row. I sigh and walk past the popular bitches, who snicker as I pass them, and get a hopeful smile from Anna. As soon as I slide into the cold metal chair, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"You dropped this." Jack says flatly, holding out a paper I must have dropped. I reluctantly take it from his hand.

"Thanks." I mummble, turning back to face the front of the classroom.

A/N: So? Was it good, bad, shitty? Should I continue this? Just let me know.

More To Come,

Sparkulz


	2. Locker Combinations and Lunch Rooms

A/N: K, so first, thank you all for the reviews, they really brighten up my day! Second, a lot of you wanted me to continue this so...here I am, continuing this. Enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Global Perspectives seems to drag on forever. The classes are only an hour long, but this period feels like an eternity. The guy who sits next to me, Jack, doesn't seem to like Mr. Moon's class, since he's fast asleep, snoring loudly. I roll my eyes and try to concentrate on my worksheet.

_Okay,_ I think to myself, _The top three languages most spoken are Mandarin, English, and Hindustani. _I sigh as I finish the last question, forcing myself not to slap Jack upside the head to wake him up. God his snore is annoying. Luckily, before I get the chance to wake him up, the bell rings, making Jack jump ten feet in the air.

"Remember to finish that worksheet for homework!" Mr. Moon calls as the class files out of the room, rushing to get to next period in time. Anna runs up to me once I step out the door.

"So? Isn't Mr. Moon the best!" She asks. Before I get a chance to answer, she grabs my wrist yet again and pulls me over to a dark green locker with the numbers 259 engraved on a small metal plate thats screwed into the locker door. "This is your locker. Well, duh, I mean I wouldn't be showing you this locker if it wasn't yours...anyways. I have to get to Mrs. Olsen's math class so I can't help you open it, but the combo is on one of those sheets I gave you." Anna rambles, checking her watch. "Oh crud! I'm gonna be late! Uh, see you later!" She takes off down the now deserted hallway, leaving me all alone. I dig through my bag, trying to find the paper with my combo. Finally, after about a good minuet of shuffling though clean white papers, I find it.

_10-30-12_

I spin the dial to 10, then to 30, and finally to 12 and lift the handle. It doesn't budge.

"Shit." I mutter as I enter the three numbers again, with the same luck as before. Footsteps echo down the deserted hall and stop right next to me.

"Need some help?" A cool voice asks me. I look up to see Jack.

"Uh...sure." I mumble, not meeting his eyes. I step aside as Jack grabs the locker handle, jiggling it a few times, pulling up and opening my locker. He stands back as if to admire his handiwork, then he turns to me.

"Sometimes the door gets stuck." Jack says plainly. I mumble a quick thank you as he runs off to class, probably not caring that he's going to be late.

...

By the time third period rolls around, I'm starving. Lunch is next period, which means I have to suffer another hour of learning before I can eat. Yay. I follow my schedule to Mr. Weselton's social studies. As soon as I step through the door, all eyes are on me, again.

"Ah! You must be our new student, Elsa is it?" A short man with a comical mustache and an obvious tupé asks me, pushing his glasses up his nose. I nod my head quickly, not want ng to draw any more attention to myself, which is probably impossible at this point. "Alrighty then,myo u can take a seat next to...Sandy over there." Mr. Weselton points to a boy with neatly combed blond hair near the front of the class. I walk quickly to fill the empty seat, giving Sandy a weak smile, which he returns.

"Okay class, today we're studying the events of 1774..." Mr. Weseton starts, but the rest is like the monotone voices the adults in Charlie Borwn cartoons speak with. I glance over at Sandy, who is currently doodling in his notebook. His eyes seem to light up as he finishes the doodle, a beautifully sketched horse mid gallop.

"Thats really good." I whisper to Sandy, probably scaring him half to death. He whips his head towrads me, and grins as if to say thank you.

That was pretty much the hilight of class. Mr. Weselton needs help, badly. He screams at anyone who mispronounces his name, saying Weaselston instead of Weselton. And he is a bit...cocky, always correcting students and gloating whenver the rest of the class snickers at the poor kid. I stare at the clock, waiting for twelve fotry five to roll around.

"Tonights homework is-" Thankfully the bell rings just before Mr. Weasel- I mean Weselton can finish his sentence. I run out of class, my stomach rumbling.

"Elsa!" Anna calls as I reach my locker, remembering Jack's trick on how to open the locker. Anna rushe's to my side, taking my social studies books from my hands. "Ready for lunch?" She asks as I succsefully open my locker, taking my books back and placing them on the top shelf.

"I thought you'd never ask." I smile, jesturing to my stomach. "My stomach has been growling since second period." I slam my locker shut as Anna starts to lead me towards the cafiteria.

"Come on, I wanna introduce you to my friends!" She grins and I run to catch up to her, a knot forming in my stomach. I'm nervouse again.

...

The doors leading to the cafiteria are gigantic, like old time castle door gigantic. My heart starts thumping in my chest as Anna opens the doors, revealing the central nerva system of any high school, the lunch room.

Loud shouting fills my ears as Anna leads me through the maze of lunch tables full of pretty blonde, buff jocks, and nerds ranting about the difference between Star Wars and Star Trek.

"Guys, this is Elsa. She's new." Anna says as we reach what I'm assuming is her luch table. A girl with multicolored hair and a veary, erm...colorful outfit gives me a big smile and waves, a guy with devilish blond hair and a worn jean jacket nods at me, and another guy with bleach blond hair (like mine) decked out in all white practicly hugs me.

"Hi! I'm Olaf!" The boy in all white says cheerily.

"Um, hi." I reply, siting in one of the folding chairs surrounding the circular lunch table.

"I'm Tooth." The girl with multicolored hair pipes up, flashing me another smile. I give her a confused look, not needing to ask the compeleatly obvious question of _Your name is what?. _"My real name is Fairy, because my parents like to be 'diffrent', so in kindergarden I told everyone I was the Tooth Fairy and the nick name kinda stuck..." I nod, still a little confused.

"I'm Kristoff." The other blond boy says at last. Before I can ask any questions on how they know Anna or what school is like here, another guy walks up to the lunch table, flashing smiles at Anna, Tooth and I.

"H-Hi Hans." Anna swoons. Hans' red hair is slicked back, showing off his chocolate brown eyes, which happen to be looking me over. Kristoff grunts and Olaf, well, Olaf doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey Anna, Kristoff." Hans says, now staring at Anna. "Did you finish those notes I-I mean we need for chemistry Tooth?" His attention turns to Tooth in a second. She nods excitedly.

"Yea, and its okay that you couldn't help since you volunteer at the animal shelter every weekday." Tooth says dreamily. What do they see in this douche?

"Thanks Tooth, I can always count on you." Hans says before strutting off towrads his lunch table.

"Isn't Hans the best?" Anna says, staring off into space with a dazed look in her eyes. Kristoff grunts again.

"No, he doesn't help out at the animal shelter, I saw him after school yesterday at football practice." I try to stay out of this conversation and focus on eating my amazing sandwich. Olaf finally joins into the banter between Anna and Kristoff.

"Your only saying that because you have a crus-" Kristoff quickly covers Olaf's mouth, getting a confused look from Tooth, Anna and I.

"Just...never mind." He mutters, not looking at any of us. I go back to devouring my delicouse sandwich when the doors burst open.

"Jack Frost!"

A/N: So, there you go...chapter two. This took way longer than it should have to write, but yea. I'd not really know how to end this a/n. So...

MTC

Sparkulz


End file.
